First Meetings
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: How did Yugi and Anzu first meet? Hinted Peachshipping. Oneshot


_First Meetings_

_Couple: Hinted Yugi Anzu (Peachshipping)_

_Genre: General/Romance_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: How did Yugi and Anzu first meet?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any or the characters._

_Please R&R!_

-I-

"Catch Yugi!"

Yugi stretched his arms above his head to catch the brightly coloured ball, but missed. The ball flew over his awaiting hands and over his head, landing on the ground some distance behind him. It rolled past the various other families in the park and straight into a large bush.

"Oh no!" Yugi cried. He pouted.

"Oh well," said a friendly voice. Yugi looked up at his grandfather's smiling face. "Never mind."

"But I saw sure I would catch it that time grampa!" Yugi whined.

"I doesn't matter Yugi," his grandfather said kindly. "Everyone makes mistakes. You're only six years old after all."

"I know," Yugi sniffed, "but…"

Sugoroku smiled gently at his grandson. Kneeling down, he place a comforting hand on his small shoulder. "I know you'll get it next time. You're always good at games, my boy. Just like me!"

Yugi looked up into his grandfather's eyes, before giving him a big smile. "You're right. I _will_ catch it next time."

"That's my boy!"

"Can I get the ball?"

Sugoroku stood up. "Sure. Just be careful in that bush."

"I will grampa!" Yugi called, before rushing towards the bush. Making sure not to disturb the other children and families in Domino park, Yugi stepped here and there, until he reached the bush. Without hesitating, he pushed back the branches and went in.

Yugi tried his best to keep the branches away from his body, but a few stray ones managed to escape him. They scratched him on his arms and legs. He knew he shouldn't have worn shorts today. But the new ones him mum had got him were so nice, he wanted to wear them to make her happy.

"Ouch!" Yugi yelped as he scratched his shine. He stopped to rub the sore area. The pain soon faded away. He looked up ahead of him and saw he was almost to the other side of the bush. His ball was just ahead of him. Pressing forward, he managed to escape the large bush and emerge safely on the other side.

He took a moment to gain his breath back. After all, fighting a bush like that was hard work for a six year old boy. Once he was breathing normally again, he looked at his surroundings. It looked like some sort of hidden area or secret garden, right in the middle of the bush. It wasn't very big, but Yugi could easily fit into it.

And so could some one else.

"Who are you?"

Yugi's head shot to the source of the voice. There, crouched on the ground was a little girl of around the same age. Her pink dress was covered in dirt, as was her peachy skin. Her short brunette hair was mattered and dirty, and her pure blue eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Who are _you_?" Yugi asked the girl.

"I asked first," the girl shot back. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my secret base?"

'_Secret base?'_ Yugi thought to himself, looking around the small area.

"Well?" The girl pressed. "Are you going to answer or not?"

Yugi looked at the girl's face. She looked so sad. "I'm Yugi. I just came to get my ball back." He pointed at the ball on the floor.

"Well hurry up and take it," the girl said, a little too roughly. She curled back up into a ball. "I don't want it."

Yugi walked forward and picked up the ball, glancing at the girl. He turned around and was about to go back through the dreaded bush of doom, when he heard the girl sniff. He slowly looked back behind him and saw her crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl sniffed again. "It's none of your business!" She frantically tried to whip the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hands.

Yugi's heart grew soft. He couldn't just leave her here like this. He slowly walked forward and sat himself on the ground next to her. She didn't take any notice. She ignored him and continued to try and whip the tears away from her eyes. Yugi smiled gently. He reached into his pocket and fished out the handkerchief his mum always made him carry. He handed it out to the girl.

"Here," he said gently.

The girl stopped crying for a moment to look at the hanky. She glanced suspicious at the boy next to her, but upon seeing the kind look in his face, her anger and suspicion of the boy instantly vanished. Slowly, she took the hanky from his hands, their fingers brushing for the tiniest moment.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before using the small piece of fabric to whip her eyes. And blow her nose. She held it back to Yugi.

"Oh," Yugi said, eyeing the now dirty handkerchief. "Y-You can keep that…err…uhm…"

"Anzu," the girl said, putting the hanky in her dress pocket. "My name's Anzu."

"Anzu," Yugi repeated. "That means "Peach", right? What a strange name."

"It's not as strange as yours. Your name means "game"."

Yugi smiled. "I like my name. And I like games!"

Anzu gave a small laugh. This boy was funny.

"So, why were you laughing?" Yugi asked.

Anzu turned away. That's right. She had come in her because she was crying. She pulled up her knees to her chest and rested her head on top.

"You don't want to know," she mumbled.

Yugi blinked. "But I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

Anzu's head shot up. Friend? Did he just say friend?

"Besides," Yugi continued. "Grampa always tells me to tell him why I cry. So why don't you tell me?"

"Do boys cry?"

"Only when I'm really sad."

"Oh…Well…" Anzu looked back at the ground. "Okay. Since we are…_friends_." She paused. "I was crying because these girls were picking on me again."

"Picking on you?" Yugi asked. "But, why?"

"Because I was showing them how good I am at dancing. My mummy always says I'm good at dancing. But those girls didn't. They thought I was stupid and they started picking on me." Anzu let out a few sobs.

"Aww," Yugi cooed, putting an arm around the girl. "It's okay. I don't think it's silly."

Anzu sniffed. "You don't?"

"Nope. I think dancing is fun."

Anzu smiled. "Can you dance?"

"Erm…no. But I've seen people dance on TV. And they're really good. I bet you'll be on TV one day."

"You really think so?"

"Yup! I bet one say you'll be really famous and dance all over the world!"

Anzu giggled. This boy was a little strange, yes. Especially with that weird hair of his. But he was nice. And he had called her his friend.

Yugi smiled. "See. I made you smile! That makes me happy!"

"But," Anzu said, her smile fading. "What do I do about those mean girls?"

"Uhm…ignore them?"

"I don't think I can…"

"Hmm…" Yugi thought. "Maybe if you had something to keep you busy…let me see…I know!" Yugi jumped up off the ground, picking up his ball as he did so.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he called to Anzu, before disappearing back into the bush.

Anzu watched him leave and listened as he made his way through the bush. She sat there, alone. But she wasn't sad or scared like she was before. Yugi seemed like a nice boy, and one that would keep a promise. So she waited. And waited. And waited. And-

"I'm back!"

Anzu smiled when she saw Yugi jumped back through the bush, rushing to her side. He held something in his hands.

"Here," he said, gently pushing something into Anzu's hand.

Anzu took the object. "What is it?" she asked, holding it up into the air.

"It's a game," Yugi said happily. "We sell them in our game shop. I thought you could use it the next time those girls bully you. That way, you can easily ignore them."

"Wow!" Anzu gasped. "Thank you Yugi! I'll promise I'll take good care of it."

Yugi smiled. "I know. If you find it hard, I could get you another one. Just find me at school."

"School?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded. "You do go to Domino Elementary, don't you?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," Yugi shrugged. "I'm always good at guessing things. It's a game!" He turned to face Anzu. "I have to go now. Grampa wants us to go home."

"Oh…" Anzu said, disappointed. She looked away.

"But we'll see each other at school, right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Anzu looked up and smiled. "Yup."

"Yay!" Yugi cheered, before doing something Anzu wasn't expecting.

He kissed her on the cheek.

Anzu blushed, placing her hand over the cheek where Yugi's lips had brushed. Before she could react, Yugi jumped up and made his way back through the bush.

"Bye bye Anzu!" He called.

"Bye…" Anzu said quietly as he disappeared. She looked down at the game in her hand.

Yugi. Something told her that she'd be seeing a lot more of him. She smiled at the thought. She was glad she had a new friend…

…and something told her they'd become very close friends indeed.


End file.
